


Chocolate

by Risingwood



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji has cramps, and is rescued by the ones he loves.  A small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Shinji wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside his bedroom window. He groans, despite the cheery nature of the morning. Curling himself into a tight ball, he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. The excruciating pain in his lower stomach is unbearable, as it always is around this time of month. Tears prick in his eyes, not rolling down his cheeks yet. He hears the front door creak open and close, but he can’t bring himself to smile at what that means.

As he listens to the sound of footsteps out in what he guesses is the kitchen, he groans. He hates letting them see him like this, weak and in pain. The steps get closer to the bedroom, and Shinji sits up, as painful as it is to do so. He forces a smile at the two who appear in his doorway.

“Welcome home,” Shinji says, his voice cracking. Kaworu is smiling, and Rei is frowning, nothing out the ordinary.

“Shinji,” Rei sighs. She pushes Kaworu out of the way to sit beside him on the bed. Her fingers move to his stomach, and she stares him in the eyes. Shinji can’t meet her eyes for more than a mere second. She knows he’s lying; he’s never been able to hide anything from her.

Kaworu leans on the doorway, until Rei looks at him. She nods, and he reaches into the plastic bag he’s holding. He pulls out a white bottle and tosses it to Shinji, who catches it.

“We know you ran out of it, so we went out to get some,” Kaworu begins, sauntering to the side of the bed. “We also got you a few more things.”

Shinji’s face flushes slightly. He smiles softly, looking at the bottle of painkillers in his hand.

“Rei said she knew exactly what to get you,” Kaworu turns the bag over, its contents falling out in front of Shinji on the bed. Two chocolate bars, a small bag of almonds, and a water bottle. Shinji’s smile grows, and he feels Rei move herself a bit closer to him. She places a hand on top of his, and he glances at her. Kaworu takes a seat on the other side of Shinji, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Shinji says, picking up one of the chocolate bars. “You two didn’t have to do this for me.” He feels small in-between them, but he likes the warmth they give him. Suddenly, pain shoots through his stomach again, making him curl forward into himself. Kaworu rubs a hand on his back and kisses his hair. Shinji groans again.

“Here,” Rei says, as she opens the water bottle. “Take some of this,” she hands the bottle to him, and Shinji does as she says. He pops two pills into his mouth and swallows with the water. “Now,” Rei continues. “Eat some chocolate. It always helps me.”

Despite his distaste for chocolate, he unwraps the bar and snaps a piece of to eat. As he does, Rei leans over slightly to rest her head on Shinji’s shoulder. He grins, and Kaworu gives him a light peck on the cheek.

“How long will it take to work?” He asks Shinji, moving the three of them so that they’re lying down on the bed.

“Not long,” Shinji responds, unable to stop his face from turning pink again. “But it’s going to hurt until then.”

Kaworu nods, and wraps around Shinji’s torso. The three of them stay together like that, their heartbeats merging and slowing down as they fall into sleep.


End file.
